Ne pleure pas
by Miss Yuki 66
Summary: Une mère sur le point de mourir laisse derrière elle un enfant au cœur déchiré. Seijuro cherche un moyen de la garder près de lui. Pour l'aider; des lettres, un collier, un chaton et le dernier sourire qu'une mère peut offrir.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonznour !**

 **Comment allez-vous ?**

 **Je publie ce loooong chapitre d'une petite fic toute triste et mignonne avec Akashi et sa mère.**

 **Les personnages de sont pas à moi (dommage...) Mais l'histoire est mon idée et sortie de mon petit cerveau.**

 **Cette histoire a un lien direct et indirect avec mon NijixAka et mon AoxAka. Dans mon NijixAka, Chôko ne jouera pas le même rôle contrairement à mon AoxAka. Donc on peut dire que cette histoire concerne les deux de manière différente. (Je ne sais pas si vous voyez ce que je veux dire)**

 **Pas grave, vous verrez plus tard ^^**

 **Petite précision, Akashi a 7 ans dans ce premier chapitre.**

 **Ne pleure pas**

-Où est Mère ?

La servante se retourna, surprise. Le petit garçon la regardait avec ses grands yeux rouges, il attendait une réponse, les mains jointent derrière son dos, se balançant sur les pointes de pieds. Il était encore en pyjama et ses cheveux rouge n'était pas coiffé.

-Où est Mère ? Je suis allé dans sa chambre, elle n'y était pas. Où est-elle ? Continuait de demander calmement le garçon.

La servante chercha ses mots.

-Elle est partie pendant la nuit.

-Où ?

La servante détourna le regard.

-Dites-moi ! S'impatientait l'enfant.

La servante commençait à paniquer, elle eu de la chance, sa supérieure, Chôko, arriva et lui demanda d'aller s'occuper des draps propres.

-Chôko-san ?

-S'il te plaît Seijuro, je ne suis pas vieille au point que tu mettes « -san » à la fin de mon prénom.

-Oui mais je préfère.

-Moi je préfère que tu dises « Chôko ».

-Oui mais...

-De nous deux, c'est moi l'adulte alors je décide.

Chôko était sans doutes la seule qui avait l'audace de tutoyer le fils des Akashi et qui prenait un malin plaisir à lui rappeler qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Il n'avait pas encore à se comporter en adulte.

-Où est maman ?

Chôko était aussi la seule avec qui Seijuro se permettait de briser le masque parfait qu'on l'avait forcé a crée. Il se laissait souvent un peu allé en présence de la vieille (tout est relatif, elle n'a que cinquante ans) gouvernante.

-Seijuro, dit-elle d'une voix douce en s'accroupissant devant l'enfant, tu devrais retourner te coucher, il est encore tôt.

-Je ne veut pas dormir, j'ai fait un mauvais rêve et je voulais aller voir maman, mais elle n'était pas dans sa chambre.

-Ta mère est partie pendant la nuit.

-Où ?

Chôko chercha les mots juste.

-Tu sais que ta maman est malade ?

-Oui.

-Cette nuit elle a eu une violente poussée de fièvre et beaucoup de toux, un médecin est venu la voir et a dit qu'elle devait aller à l'hôpital.

L'enfant baissa les yeux.

-Elle reviendra à la maison ?

Chôko lui sourit en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Elle reviendra, maintenant retourne te coucher, il est encore tôt, même Monsieur Akashi n'est pas levé.

Le petit garçon acquiesça, il repartit vers sa chambre située au quatrième étages. Il montait lentement les marches et une fois arrivé en haut, il se laissa glisser contre la porte de sa chambre. Il regarda le plafond et laissa quelques minuscules secondes son masque se fissurer et dévoiler sa peine. Il n'était pas immature au point de ne pas comprendre que sa mère était vraiment malade et qu'elle ne reviendrait peut-être jamais de l'hôpital.

Lentement, l'enfant se releva, il n'alla pas dans sa chambre et se recoucher comme lui avait conseillé Chôko, il préféra aller chercher l'échelle cachée dans un des placards presque inutilisé de la pièce voisine de sa chambre. Il sorti la petite échelle et la plaça contre un des murs du couloir, il monta dessus après être sûr qu'elle est bien calée.

En se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, il atteignait le plafond. Seijuro tira d'un coup sec sur la poignée de la trappe installée dans le plafond. Un peu de poussière lui tomba dessus, il toussa mais ne s'attarda pas plus, il agrippa les bords du plafond et grimpa dans le grenier caché. Il entendit un grand bruit et vit l'échelle tomber sur le sol. Il était coincé. Ce n'est pas grave, il n'avait pas l'intention de descendre de toute manière.

Seijuro referma la trappe. Quel silence... Les petites fenêtres encastrées dans le plafond ne permettait qu'au minimum de lumière de passer. Le grenier était immense, un vrai repère de bandit et un lieu parfait pour un cache-cache. L'enfant avança au milieu des boites empilés et de la poussière volant dans l'air. Il trouva un grand coffre contenant des tenus des premiers Samouraï de la famille Akashi, sans doutes aussi les fondateurs de la ligné. Il trouva de vieux livres expliquant les origines de sa famille, mais aussi les guerres qui faisaient rage à l'époque, il y avait des récits de batailles épiques auquel ses ancêtres avaient participé.

L'enfant prit le plus gros des livres et parti s'installer dans un coin pour le lire. Il trouva un petit espace entre deux énormes boîtes. Il s'y glissa sans problème et ouvrit l'ouvrage. Les pages étaient en vieux papier jauni, les écritures stylisées en encre d'or recouvraient les milliers de pages du livre, des dessins magnifiques réalisés en encre rouge et or illustraient les plus importants passages des récits.

Seijuro se mit à lire mais trouva la langue trop dure à comprendre et abandonna. Il chercha alors plutôt des affaires de sa mère ou de ses grands-parents qui seraient entassés ici.

Il trouva de vieilles robes, des kimono en tissu précieux, des rubans marqués du blason de la famille : une cercle avec trois têtes de dragon vu de haut dont les museaux se rejoignaient et formaient un triangle avec, à l'intérieur, le nom « Akashi » écrit en kanji d'orée. Sur le cercle, de nombreuses inscriptions trop petites pour être déchiffrées sur d'aussi petits rubans.

Seijuro retrouva aussi d'anciennes assiettes marquées elles aussi du blason de la famille. L'enfant trouva des miroirs, des sabres, des médailles, des décorations, des actes de naissance de ses ancêtres, et beaucoup d'autres choses en rapport avec le passé guerrier de sa famille.

Dans un plus petit carton, il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Une robe magnifique, rouge et or, portant au niveau de la poitrine, le blason de deux famille entrelacé. Akashi connaissait les deux blasons, il y avait celui de sa famille et celui des Kurushima : Des pétales de nénuphars entremêlé ou chaque kanji composant le nom est représenté. Mais surtout, Kurushima est le nom de jeune fille de Shiori Akashi. Seijuro savait qu'il venait de trouver sa robe de marié. Il trouva les rubans qu'elle portait dans ses cheveux, les baguettes ornées de pétales de nénuphars dorés qu'elle devait porter dans son chignon, et aussi ses boucles d'oreille, le collier qu'elle portait. C'était une petite chaîne en or où se tenait un petit pendentif représentant un cercle rempli de fleurs de camélia en or et au milieu de ces fleurs, le kanji « conquête », qui est aussi le premier kanji du prénom « Seijuro ».

L'enfant regarda fasciné le collier, il remarqua aussi le Kanji « dix » sur la deuxième face du collier, sois le deuxième kanji de son prénom, et enfin, le kanji « jeune homme » qui est le dernier.

Seijuro prit le collier et le mit autour de son cou. Tant que sa mère n'est pas à la maison, il la garderait près de lui de cette façon. Il entreprit de fouiller un peu plus le carton et tomba sur un paquet de lettres et des photos du mariage de ses parents. Il n'en avait jamais vu. C'était la première fois. Sa mère portait cette robe rouge, elle lui allait si bien, dans ses cheveux, les baguettes qui relèvent son chignon composé de tresses fines entremêlées où son dispersé de petites fleurs. Apparemment, elle ne portait pas le collier. Sans doute que ce dernier avait été fait après sa naissance (celle de Seijuro). Akashi regarda longuement sa mère sur les photos, il ne prêtait presque aucune attention à son père. Il voyait surtout que les deux adultes ne semblent pas émus, pas vraiment heureux, comme s'ils accomplissaient juste un devoir et qu'ils ne faisaient rien par plaisir. Ils ne s'aimaient pas.

Seijuro ouvrit l'une des enveloppe après avoir reposé les photos, il y trouva une lettre, sans doutes écrite par sa mère. Elle était adressée à... personne. Aucun nom, juste une date et le texte.

Seijuro s'empressa de commencer la lecture.

* * *

 _Xx 11 xxxx_

 _Je viens de rentrer à l'université. Mais je sais que je ne vais pas y rester longtemps, quand mes parents auront trouvé un mari convenable pour moi, je sais que je devrai arrêter et me consacrer à lui. Je ne peux pas dire que je suis impatiente. Je déteste même purement cette future vie. Mais mon statut social ne me permet pas de passer outre les mailles du filet. Je me marierai avec un homme riche, je serai à lui, il fera ce qu'il veut de moi, je porterai son héritier, je l'élèverai, puis mon travail s'arrêtera là. Je ne me suis jamais attendue à une vie palpitante, mais j'aurai au moins voulu guider un peu plus mon destin._

 _Mes parents ont aujourd'hui rendez-vous au restaurant avec les Midorima, ils veulent me marier à leur fils. Mais ce mariage n'apporterait pas grand-chose à notre famille étant donné que les Midorima on au rang social très similaire au notre. Mes parents veulent que j'épouse un homme de la très haute société, pas non plus l'empereur, mais au moins une famille très influente et qui a une longue histoire._

 _Parmi les prétendant au titre figure le descendant de la famille Akashi, la plus prestigieuse de Kyoto. Je ne l'ai jamais vu, je sais juste qu'il est noble, snob, impérieux et qu'il se croit supérieur à tous. Je n'aime pas ce genre de personne._

 _J'ai bien conscience que je n'y échapperai pas. Mon destin est tracé depuis ma naissance._

 _Je n'ai aucun moyen d'y échapper._

* * *

Seijuro relut la lettre, il s'apprêta à en commencer une autre lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Il se précipita vers le fond du grenier, là où personne ne pourra le retrouver avant de bonnes heures de recherche. L'enfant couru dans les coins les plus poussiéreux, les plus reculés, il avait l'impression de plongé dans des ténèbres de souvenir en passant à travers ces cartons et boites empilés. Cet endroit lui offrait pour la première fois un sentiment de liberté, c'est une cachette parfaite. Il va falloir qu'il vienne plus souvent.

Il était recroquevillé entre le mur et une étagère bourré de petites boites. Il entendit la trappe s'ouvrir.

-Jeune maître ? Demandai la voix.

Akashi ne répondit pas.

-Jeune maître, je suis sûre que vous êtes là. Votre professeur particulier d'histoire va bientôt arriver et vous n'avez pas encore mangé, où êtes-vous ?

Il ne se manifesta pas. S'il pouvait échapper au cours pour une journée, il le ferait sans problèmes et sans remords.

-Jeune maîtres ?

« Laissez-moi seul ! Partez ! Rien qu'aujourd'hui ! »

Sa prière semblait avoir été entendu.

Le bruit de la trappe qui se referme résonna dans le grenier. Akashi se déplaça pour être sous un rayon de soleil et ressortit le paquet de lettre qu'il avait gardé dans ses mains. Puis, il en ouvrit une autre.

* * *

 _Xx 02 xxxx_

 _Mes parents viennent de renoncer à me faire épouser Môchi Midorima. A la place, il compte me faire rencontrer Masaomi Akashi._

 _Masaomi n'est pas le plus beau garçon que j'ai vu, mais il a beaucoup d'allure. Il est poli, noble, snob, galant, impérieux, cultivé, il n'a pas d'humour, il a les cheveux rouge, comme les miens, les yeux d'un rouge profond, différent des miens rose framboise. A vrai dire, ce qui m'a le plus troublé chez lui, c'est ses pupilles. Elles sont fendus comme celles d'un chat._

 _Mais cela lui donne un air mystérieux._

 _Malgré tout cela, je n'ai pas envie de passer ma vie à ses côtés. Son argent ne m'attire pas, il attire mes parents, mais pas moi. Il y a des pièges dans lesquelles je ne tombe pas._

 _Pourtant, il semblerait que je sois tombé dans celui de l'amour._

 _J'ai revu Masaomi, au détour d'une rue, il revenait d'une réunion. Il m'a simplement salué en me voyant, mais moi, j'ai rougi je crois, et mon cœur battait plus vite. Je lui souri de manière plus explicite, mon corps me trahissait. Je luttais, je ne voulais pas faire partie de la catégorie de celle qui tombe sous son charme au premier coup d'œil. Et pourtant..._

 _Il me plaisait. Indéniablement. Pourrais-je passer ma vie avec lui ? Je ne sais vraiment pas. Mes parents pensent que c'est l'homme idéal. Moi j'y voyais un homme riche qui ne pense qu'a son statut et qui se fiche bien de qui partage son lit et sa vie tant que ses affaires tournent. A dire vrai, c'est ce que je pense toujours de lui après notre troisième rencontre. Il ne me porte aucun intérêt, moi je le regarde, ses yeux me fascine, sa voix aussi._

 _Aujourd'hui, j'apprends que ce sera lui mon époux._

Seijuro ne s'attarda pas plus sur la lettre, il voulait connaître la suite, même s'il s'en doutait. Il ouvrit la suivante et commença à la lire lentement.

 _Xx 03 xxxx_

 _Je me suis marié. Mon nom a disparu, mon existence avec elle. Je suis désormais une Akashi, plus une Kurushima, j'ai l'impression de trahir mes origines. Je me sens invisible à ses côtés. Lors de la cérémonie, tout le monde a félicité Masaomi et personne ne m'a adressé la parole. Je ne suis rien de plus que son ombre._

 _Je le regarde de dos, il est plus grand que moi et me cache au yeux des autres, des rares qui me cherchent. Même mes parents ne m'ont dit qu'un ou deux mots pour me dire d'être irréprochable avec Masaomi et de ne pas lui donner une mauvaise image de l'éducation qu'ils m'avaient donné. Je dois être parfaite. Ce poids me déchire les épaules._

 _Une partie de moi a disparu._

 _Je suis rentré avec lui dans son immense demeure. Il ne m'a pas regardé, pas adressé la parole. Nous sommes restés muets comme des inconnus. Je me sentais presque ridicule à ressentir des sentiments pour lui, il était évident que lui se fichait de ma présence, je ne sers qu'a lui donner bonne image. Je suis simplement sa femme. Dans son monde, cela ne veut rien dire._

 _En rentrant, Masaomi à retiré sa veste, il a demandé à une domestique de me faire visiter la maison et de m'aider à m'installer dans ma chambre._

 _« Et vous, où allez-vous? » Lui ait-je demander._

 _Il allait travailler. C'était pourtant le jour de son mariage._

 _Ma chambre était grande, elle était au troisième étage, en face de celle de Masaomi. La servante qui m'a aidé s'appelait Chôko, je me suis dit que je pourrais peut-être faire d'elle ma confidente, elle semblait plus amicale que les autres, et elle était plus bavarde._

 _Le soir, j'ai mangé en têtes à têtes avec mon désormais mari, il ne m'a pas parlé, je ne lui ais pas parlé. J'ai simplement appris que nous n'aurions pas de voyage de noces, ni de nuit de noce. Moi qui rêvais d'un mariage de princesse avec le plus beau des voyages et un prince charmant en guise de mari, je dois dire que mes rêves s'effondrent._

 _A 18 ans, je n'ai pas choisi mon époux, je n'ai pas choisi ma vie, je n'ai pas choisi mes études, je n'ai rien fait qui puisse un jour changer mon destin._

 _La vie qui s'impose à moi me paraît terne et ennuyeuse._

 _Ma seule tâche désormais et de donner un enfant._

 _Mais je ne veux pas._

* * *

Seijuro relut la fin. Il commençait à se demander si sa mère l'aimait vraiment. Il apprenait qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment de lui. Qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment son père, qu'elle n'était même pas heureuse.

Il ouvrit l'avant dernière lettre.

* * *

 _Xx 05 xxxx_

 _Je frappais à la porte du bureau de Masaomi. J'étais stressée, qui ne le serait pas ?_

 _Il me dit d'entrer, c'est ce que je fis._

 _En six ans de vie commune, je n'ai que très rarement vu Masaomi hors de ce bureau. A vrai dire, ses journées étaient toujours organisées de la même façon. Il se lève, il va prendre un bref petit déjeuner, il va travailler, il va déjeuner, il va travailler, puis il va souper, il retourne travailler et il va se coucher. Je ne fais pas partie de son emploi du temps. Il n'a que très rarement du temps à m'accorder. Et les fois où il le fait, il semble s'ennuyer._

 _« Que veus-tu Shiori ? »_

 _Je m'assis sans son autorisation sur l'un des fauteuils._

 _« J'aimerai que tu m'accordes cinq minutes de ton temps, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire »_

 _Il soupira et se leva pour se mettre en face de moi._

 _« Je t'écoute. »_

 _« Eh bien... je suis... »_

 _Je le voyais s'impatienter. Alors je l'ai dit.. Dans un mumure._

 _« Enceinte. »_

 _Je l'ai dit. C'est fait. J'ai soutenu son regard, je n'ai pas baissé les yeux._

 _Il ne réagit pas. Je me sentais inutile. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait ? Un héritier ? Alors pourquoi il ne dit rien ?_

 _Je me leva et sorti presque furieuse de son bureau. Chôko m'attendait au bout du couloir. Elle s'approcha lentement._

 _« Madame ? Vous lui avez dit ? »_

 _« Oui. »_

 _« Puis-je demander sa réaction ? »_

 _« Il n'a rien dit et rien fait, je... J'ai l'impression de ne servir à rien. »_

 _Sans m'en rendre compte, je fondis en larmes. Comme si le seul but pour lequel j'étais ici ne ravissait même pas le concerné. Pourtant, j'avais appris à l'aimer. J'aimais Masaomi._

 _La nuit, je dormais presque quand la porte de ma chambre laissa passer un trait de lumière. Masaomi était juste derrière, il attendait que je l'autorise à entrer. Je lui dis qu'il pouvait, il s'est alors avancé, il s'est assis sur le bord du lit, a retiré ses chaussures, et s'est glissé contre moi. C'était la première fois en six ans que c'était lui qui me rejoignait la nuit._

 _Je n'osais rien dire. Je le laissait juste me serrer contre lui. Furtivement, l'une de ses mains caressait mon ventre toujours plat._

 _« Il va falloir lui trouver un prénom, je te laisse cette charge Shiori. »_

 _« Pourquoi moi ? »_

 _« Tu seras sa mère, et c'est toi qui le porteras, tu sentiras mieux que moi sa personnalité. »_

 _Il déposa ses lèvres sur mon front et parti. Avant qu'il ne quitte ma chambre, je lui demanda s'il était heureux, si cet enfant lui faisait un minimum plaisir._

 _« Oui, je suis heureux. »_

 _Moi aussi je l'étais. J'allais avoir un bébé, une nouvelle présence qui ferait revivre cet endroit, j'aurai un enfant, une âme que je devrais protéger, éduquer, j'en serais responsable. Six mois à attendre désormais. Je pense que ce sera long._

 _Trop long._

 _Je veux mon bébé dans mes bras._

 _Maintenant._

* * *

Seijuro resta quelques secondes les yeux dans le vide. Il avait du mal à imaginer son père tendre qui embrasse sa mère ou qui vient quelques minutes dormir avec elle. Tout comme il ne l'imagine pas heureux. Pour lui, son père n'est qu'un tyran et sa mère une douce colombe.

Mais il était heureux de savoir que sa mère l'aimait et le voulait. Elle semblait heureuse.

Et après ? Que dit la dernière lettre ?

Il l'ouvrit immédiatement et l'a lu.

* * *

 _20 12 xxxx_

 _Je sentais Seijuro bouger en moi. Il semblait énergique. Il me mettait des centaines de coups dans le ventre par journées. Je ne m'en plains pas, j'aime bien le sentir vivre dans mon corps._

 _La première fois qu'il a bougé, j'étais enceinte de quatre mois et demi. J'étais dans le jardin, assise en train de lire un livre quand j'ai senti quelque chose appuyer contre mon ventre. Je n'étais même pas sûre de ce que j'avais senti, c'était tellement infime comme sensation. Pourtant j'étais intérieurement sûre que c'était lui._

 _Je toucha mon ventre quelques peu rebondit et essaya de mieux sentir, mais il ne bougeait plus._

 _La semaine suivante, la même chose se passa, j'étais désormais sûre que c'était lui. Mon petit garçon bougeait._

 _Je suis la seule à avoir ce privilège. C'est moi et moi seule qui le sent et qui connais ses premiers gestes, je suis la première à le sentir vivre. Ce sont des instants magiques, je ne pensais pas être si heureuse de les vivres._

 _D'après le médecin, mon bébé devrait naître dans deux semaines, mais je suis persuadée qu'il va naître avant. Il a tellement d'énergie qu'il ne pourra pas attendre deux semaines pour sortir. Et puis, je n'ai pas dit au médecin que je commençais à avoir de petites contractions. Je ne pense pas que ce sois les vrais contractions, celles qui déchirent le ventre et qui font hurler de douleur. J'ai demandé conseil à ma mère, elle m'a simplement dit qu'on savait quand c'était le bon moment._

 _Je reçu au autre coup dans le ventre, celui là était violent. Je poussa un petit cri._

 _« Vous allez bien madame ? » demanda Chôko._

 _« Oui, c'est juste qu'il m'a frappé et que cela m'a surprise. »_

 _« Vous êtes sûre qu'il vous aime pour vous frapper autant ? »_

 _Je me mis à rire._

 _Masaomi qui passait par là entra dans le petit salon où nous riions._

 _« Que se passe t-il mesdames ? »_

 _« Rien du tout, Seijuro m'a simplement donné un violent coup et cela m'a surprise. Tout va bien. »_

 _Il acquiesça, me lança un petit regard, observa mon ventre et reparti._

 _Il n'a pas changé son comportement avec moi, même si je suis enceinte, je suis toujours aussi invisible à ses yeux._

 _Un jour, nous étions tous les deux dans le salon, ce qui est plutôt rare, Masaomi regardait mon ventre qui se déformait. Seijuro était dans une période particulièrement active. Même à travers ma robe, on pouvait voir mon ventre bouger sous ses coups. J'ai alors demandé à Masaomi qu'il voulait le toucher, il m'a dit que non. Il était tellement froid à ce moment. J'ai compris que ce bébé ne représentait pour lui qu'un héritier, pas un enfant. Moi j'étais pourtant heureuse de devenir mère._

 _Maintenant, je me rends compte que Masaomi ne me laissera même pas gérer l'éducation de mon fils, des précepteurs le feront pour moi. Je ne pourrais pas non plus m'occuper de lui, les domestiques le feront pour moi._

 _Après qu'il est quitté le salon. J'ai fondu en larmes. J'ai porté ce bébé, alors je veux au moins pouvoir l'élever. Je ne veux pas qu'il suive le chemin que Masaomi va lui tracer, je veux qu'il soit libre. Il ne doit pas faire la même erreur que moi._

 _Il me semble que c'est trop tard. Je me sens presque coupable de le mettre au monde pour qu'il y soit malheureux._

 _Je redoute le jour où il naîtra. Est-ce-que quelqu'un va venir me le retirer pour l'emmener je ne sais où et déjà lui bourré le crâne de règles de bonne conduite ?_

 _J'ai peur. Une peur qui m'empêche d'être bien, de me réjouir pleinement de la naissance de mon enfant._

 _Une nouvelle contraction, un nouveau coup et soudain, une douleur plus forte que les précédentes. J'hurla presque de douleur. Chôko se précipita vers moi, je tenais mon ventre. C'était le moment._

 _Des domestiques allèrent prévenir le médecin et Masaomi. Chôko m'aida à aller dans ma chambre, je m'allongeas sur le lit, mais la douleur ne passait pas, je ne trouvais aucune position qui puisse me soulager._

 _La douleur venait pas vague régulières, comme le battement d'un cœur._

 _Après, je me souviens des heures d'attente à souffrir sur mon lit que mon col soit assez élargit pour que le bébé puisse passer. Je me souviens de Chôko qui tenait ma main, je me souviens que Masaomi n'est même pas venu me voir. Je me souviens que je priais pour que tout finissent vite. J'avais tellement mal._

 _Le médecin m'a demandé de pousser. Étonnement, ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus difficile dans l'accouchement, c'était même le plus simple. La douleur des contractions était le pire._

 _Je voyais venir avec angoisse le moment où on me retirerait mon bébé._

 _Chôko me glissa à l'oreille qu'on voyait déjà sa tête et que c'était bientôt fini._

 _La douleur disparue d'un coup quand Seijuro sorti de moi. C'était étrange, je me sentais vide. Mais cette sensation cesse vite, à la place, la joie. Je l'entendais pleurer. Ce n'est pas que j'aime savoir que mon bébé a mal en respirant pour la première fois, mais j'ai tellement attendu ce moment. Je viens de donner la vie._

 _Chôko mit Seijuro sur ma poitrine. Il pleurait si fort, un cri aiguë. Il bougeait ses mains contre moi, ses jambes gigotaient. Je voyais ses petits cheveux rouge framboise contre moi, je sentais sa chaleur à travers la serviette qui l'entourait._

 _J'ai pleuré. Tellement._

 _Mais le médecin me demanda gentiment de lui laisser mon enfant pour qu'il le lave. Je l'ai laissé le prendre et me suis endormi._

 _A mon réveil, Chôko était là, elle tenait le bord d'un petit berceau, un berceau blanc que j'avais acheté pour Seijuro._

 _« Vous êtes réveillée madame. »_

 _« Où est mon fils ? »_

 _Elle m'indiqua le berceau et l'approcha de moi. Seijuro dormait paisiblement, il avait la peau rosé, les cheveux ébouriffé, les mains repliées. Il était sous une couverture bien chaude mais je pouvais voir qu'il portait le pyjama bleu avec le petit poisson rouge dessus. Même si Seijuro est un enfant issu de la noblesse japonaise, il est hors de question qu'il porte des costards-cravate dès ses premiers jours. J'ai obtenu de Masaomi le droit de choisir comment l'habiller pendant ses trois premiers mois._

 _J'ai passé des heures dans des boutiques populaires pour trouver des pyjamas tout mignons. Dans les publicités, je voyais des enfants adorables qui les portaient. J'imaginais bien mon fils dedans. Et le voilà, tout petit, dans le pyjama bleu._

 _Je m'assis dans le lit et me pencha vers le berceau pour prendre Seijuro dans mes bras. Je l'emballa dans sa couverture et le serra contre mon cœur. Il semblait si calme, bien différent du bébé énergique qui se trouvait dans mon ventre._

 _« Bonjour mon bébé, je te vois enfin... » Murmurai-je._

 _Je le changea de position et le mit dans le creux de mes bras. Il ouvrit alors les yeux. Cela n'a duré que quelques secondes, mais j'ai vu son regard. Il avait les yeux framboises, comme moi, et les pupilles fendu, comme Masaomi. C'était notre fils._

 _Je sentais que jamais personne ne pourrait nous séparer. Je voulais qu'il reste éternellement dans mes bras, qu'il continu de dormir si paisiblement._

 _Masaomi entra dans la pièce, le soleil entrait et frappait son visage. Son expression était dure, ferme._

 _« Bonjour Masaomi, dit-je, je te présente Seijuro, notre fils. »_

 _« Héritier Shiori, c'est notre héritier. »_

 _Ses paroles m'ont blessé. Mon sourire et ma bonne humeur disparurent. J'entrevoyais déjà la vie de Seijuro. Il vivra cloîtré ici à suivre une éducation bien trop stricte pour lui, il n'aura pas une enfance heureuse, il suivra un chemin qui ne sera pas celui dont il rêvera. Il sera malheureux, comme moi, et plus tard il épousera une femme qu'il n'aimera pas._

 _Masaomi quitta la pièce. Chôko s'approcha de moi et compris ce à quoi je pensais._

 _« Madame, tant que vous serez avec lui, je suis sûre que tout ira bien. »_

 _« Oui, merci d'être là aussi Chôko. »_

 _Mon bébé, je ne veux pas que tu souffre._

 _Je me sens coupable de t'avoir fait naître._

* * *

Les larmes dévalaient son visage. Il ne pouvait pas les arrêter. Sa mère l'aimait, elle l'aimait tellement, elle s'est battue toute sa vie contre son père pour qu'il soit heureux et maintenant... Maintenant elle est à l'hôpital et risque de mourir.

La vie est bien trop injuste.

Mais il était heureux de vivre.

* * *

 **Voilà, une histoire bien triste qui commence. Elle sera courte, 2 chapitre. Cette histoire trainait dans mon ordi depuis trois semaines et j'en ais parlé à une amie qui m'a dit de la publier. Alors je le fais.  
**

 **Que pensez-vous de Shiori ?**

 **Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien développé ses sentiments (notamment quand elle dit à Masaomi qu'elle attend un bébé), mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle parle en langage soutenu, je l'imagine vraiment comme une femme forte qui veut le bonheur de son fils quitte à se faire détester par l'homme qu'elle « aime ». Oui, elle l'aime.**

 **Et je pense qu'elle l'a aimé jusqu'à la fin.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien, chapitre 2, le voilà !**

 **Il n'y en aura pas d'autres, désolé.**

* * *

Seijuro demandait tous les jours s'il pouvait aller voir sa mère. Mais tous les jours on lui disait que, non, il ne pouvait pas.

Cette situation dura plus de cinq mois. Cinq mois privé de sa mère et de son soutien. Les cours devenaient insoutenables. L'enfant se sentait vulnérable. Même s'il était un Akashi, il n'aimait pas quand sa mère n'était pas là. C'était une peur qu'il gardait cachée en lui depuis qu'il était tout petit. Il avait bien compris que le jour où elle disparaîtrait, ce serait fini, sa vie deviendrait un véritable enfer, et il en avait d'ailleurs un aperçu en ce moment même.

Au bout de six mois, sa mère revint enfin à la maison, mais elle paraissait très faible et elle était pâle. Puisque Seijuro n'avait toujours pas le droit d'aller la voir, il passait certaines de ses journées assis dans le couloir devant la porte de Shiori.

Il n'avait que 8 ans, il avait encore besoin d'une présence maternelle.

Il parvint à la voir, une fois, car elle savait qu'il guettait tout le temps l'ouverture de la porte. Alors ce jour-là, tandis que Chôko venait apporter le thé à Shiori, Seijuro en profita pour se faufiler derrière elle. La servante l'avait bien vu, mais elle ne dit rien et garda un petit sourire en coin.

Seijuro attendit que la porte soit bien fermée avant d'aller voir sa mère, qui lui souriait.

-Bonjour, Seijuro.

-Bonjour, Mère, répondit le petit garçon en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Shiori prit un air faussement fâché.

-Eh bien ? Mon fils ose désobéir à son père ?

-C'est pour la bonne cause, Mère.

Shiori rit, de son rire si cristallin, puis posa délicatement sa main sur la chevelure de son fils.

-Je n'aime pas quand tu m'appelles _Mère_ , j'ai l'impression d'être vieille.

-Je lui dis la même chose quand il m'appelle _Chôko-san_ , plaisanta la servante en apportant le thé à Shiori.

-C'est parce qu'il est trop poli.

Elle disait cela avec le sourire. Seijuro le savait. Sa mère était la seule personne qui lui permettait de se relâcher, de se tenir moins droit, de parler moins formellement. C'étaient des moments de détente qu'il n'avait plus eus depuis des mois et dont il avait cruellement besoin.

-Dis-moi, Seijuro, tu aimerais que je t'offre quoi pour ton anniversaire ?

-C'est encore dans longtemps, maman.

-Si on veut trouver un beau cadeau, il faut s'y prendre tôt. Alors ? Que veux-tu ?

Il voulait tellement de choses. Arrêter les cours particuliers, pouvoir jouer au basket plus souvent que trois heures par semaine, avoir des amis, que sa mère reste à jamais avec lui, avoir un peu plus de compagnie, que sa mère l'appelle encore une fois _mon bébé_ comme dans la lettre et qu'elle guérisse.

Voilà ce qu'il voulait. Mais c'étaient des vœux que l'on ne pouvait dire à voix haute.

-Alors ?

-Un... Chaton ?

-Oui, si tu veux.

Seijuro lui sourit avant de se coller contre elle et de passer ses bras autour de sa taille.

-Tu m'as manqué, maman.

-Tu es décidément bien plus sensible que tu en as l'air, n'est-ce pas, Seijuro ?

-C'est mal d'être sensible ?

-Non, c'est humain.

Elle déposa ses lèvres sur la chevelure framboise si semblable à la sienne et serra son fils contre elle. Il était tout pour elle. Tout. Et elle savait qu'il souffrirait horriblement et qu'il se retrouverait sans défense quand elle partirait. Il serait livré en pâture à Masaomi et à ses principes trop stricts.

Elle devait lui offrir tout l'amour dont il avait besoin pendant qu'elle le pouvait encore.

-Tiens ? C'est à moi, ça, non ? demanda Shiori en voyant le collier que Seijuro portait autour du cou.

-Je l'ai trouvé dans un carton au grenier.

-Que faisais-tu au grenier ?

-Je... je m'ennuyais.

-Tu as le temps de t'ennuyer ?

-C'était tôt le matin, j'avais fait un cauchemar.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir, comme d'habitude ?

Seijuro baissa les yeux.

-Tu étais à l'hôpital.

Shiori regarda tristement son fils. Ainsi c'était donc ça. Seijuro ne devait vraiment pas être bien, pour aller dans le grenier.

Ce n'était sans doute qu'un aperçu de ce qui lui arriverait au moment fatal.

* * *

-Comment il s'appelle ?

-A l'animalerie, ils ont dit qu'il s'appelait Anubis.

Seijuro regardait, fasciné, le chaton entre ses mains.

Anubis n'était pas gros, loin de là : c'était un petit chat aux poils mi-longs et blancs. Il avait les yeux vairons, l'un doré et l'autre bleu. Il s'agissait d'un chaton angora turc.

-Il est adorable, murmura l'enfant en serrant la boule de poils contre lui.

-Tu sauras t'en occuper correctement ? lui demanda sa mère.

-Oui.

Anubis protestait pour que son nouveau maître le pose au sol, mais lui ne voulait pas le reposer. Il le tenait devant lui en souriant. Le petit chaton était immobilisé entre ses deux mains et tentait de partir par ses propres moyens.

-Tu devrais le lâcher un peu, Seijuro, je pense qu'il a besoin de marcher.

L'enfant posa le chaton sur le sol. Celui-ci alla découvrir les différents recoins du salon.

Shiori regardait, attendrie, son fils suivre les mouvements du chat. Il l'empêchait d'aller sous les meubles, ou lui parlait pour lui commenter ce qu'il voyait. Elle s'était battue contre Masaomi pour qu'il accepte que Seijuro ait un chaton : elle avait dû promettre qu'il s'en occuperait, qu'il suivrait bien ses leçons en retour, et plein d'autres choses encore pour qu'il cède. Elle avait déjà fait cela pour que Seijuro obtienne plus de temps libre. C'était à ce moment qu'il avait décidé de faire du basket.

Anubis prit rapidement ses habitudes dans la grande maison, mais s'il avait appris où étaient sa litière et ses croquettes, il ne savait pas encore où il ne devait pas faire ses griffes. Il savait où il devait dormir : dans la chambre de Seijuro, sur son lit.

A peine un mois plus tard , Shiori retourna à l'hôpital. Seijuro avait pu entendre une conversation et comprendre que sa mère était trop malade pour rentrer à la maison.

Il ne put retenir ses larmes en apprenant que la fin approchait. Il le savait, pourtant, et il y était préparé, mais... C'était trop tôt, il n'avait que 9 ans...

Il resta enfermé dans sa chambre toute la journée. Anubis lui tournait autour, tentant d'obtenir l'attention de l'enfant pour avoir des caresses, mais Seijuro restait prostré sur son lit. Il repoussait toutes les vagues d'amour du petit chaton.

Celui-ci miaula et se frotta aux jambes de son maître.

-Arrête, Anubis ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

Mais la boule de poils continua.

En soupirant, Seijuro décida de caresser le chaton. Il le gratta derrière les oreilles et l'animal ronronna de plaisir. L'enfant sourit.

Anubis ferait partie des derniers souvenirs qu'il conserverait de sa mère. Il devait le garder avec lui.

En l'absence de sa mère, son train de vie devint vite insoutenable. Son père le forçait à travailler d'arrache-pied et ne lui laissait aucun temps libre. Quand Seijuro revenait de l'école, il devait tout de suite être prêt pour ses cours particuliers, qui se finissaient parfois à plus de 10 heures du soir. Après, il devait encore prendre sa douche, s'occuper un peu du chat, faire ses devoirs, et enfin, il pouvait aller dormir.

Il était de plus en plus fatigué, éreinté par ses cours, et triste pour sa mère.

Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle était à l'hôpital.

Il commençait sérieusement à désespérer de la revoir vivante un jour.

Pourtant, une après-midi, alors qu'il était avec son professeur particulier de mathématiques, l'un des majordomes de la maison vint le trouver et lui demanda de le suivre. Ils montèrent dans l'une des voitures de la famille.

-Où va-t-on ? demanda l'enfant.

-A l'hôpital, voir Akashi-san.

Seijuro n'en revenait pas. Après tout ce temps...

Il courait dans les couloirs, et le majordome peinait à suivre le rythme. Il fallait qu'il arrive le plus vite possible à la chambre de sa mère – la 365, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu.

Son père s'y trouvait déjà, à ce qu'on lui avait dit.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et se précipita vers Shiori.

-Mère !

Il l'aurait bien appelée _maman_ comme il le faisait d'ordinaire, mais la présence de son père l'en empêchait.

Shiori était allongée dans un lit d'hôpital, plein de machines bipant autour d'elle. Elle semblait si affaiblie. La seule chose que Seijuro savait à propos du mal de sa mère, c'est que c'était a priori un cancer. Et aussi qu'elle ne guérirait pas.

Sa mère approcha faiblement sa main de son visage et caressa sa joue.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué, _mon bébé_ , murmura-t-elle.

Seijuro posa la main contre celle de sa mère et sourit.

Elle savait que la fin était proche, car son corps n'avait jamais été si faible. Alors, elle avait insisté pour que Seijuro vienne la voir au moins une fois, pour qu'elle puisse partir en paix – ainsi, tous ses objectifs seraient remplis. Elle aurait vu une dernière fois les grands yeux framboise de son fils, ainsi que son sourire.

L'image du bébé qu'elle tenait dans ses bras dix ans auparavant lui revenait. Il avait tellement changé... Elle qui pensait qu'il deviendrait comme son père apparemment, elle avait su lui transmettre ses qualités. Notamment sa fragilité. Même si Masaomi ferait sans doute tout pour l'ensevelir et faire de son fils sa parfaite copie.

Il n'attendait pour ce faire que la disparition du dernier rempart entre Seijuro et lui : elle.

-Mère ?

Son rythme cardiaque ralentissait. Elle respirait de plus en plus mal.

-Mère ?!

Sa main, que Seijuro tenait toujours, se refroidissait.

-Maman !

Un majordome se précipita vers Seijuro et l'éloigna de force de sa mère : il fallait lui épargner cette terrible vision de mort. Il prit dans ses bras l'enfant au bord des larmes et quitta précipitamment la chambre.

* * *

Des heures passèrent. Seijuro était recroquevillé sur l'une des chaises de l'accueil. Le majordome faisait des aller et retour dans le hall. Masaomi était toujours dans la chambre de Shiori, sans doute avec un médecin. Quant à Shiori... Elle n'était sûrement plus de ce monde, maintenant.

Les infirmières qui passaient devant la petite boule rousse tentaient de lui parler, de lui remonter le moral, mais elle restait muette et prostrée.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre passe devant lui.

L'enfant releva la tête et recula par réflexe.

-P-Père ?

-Nous rentrons, Seijuro. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

-Alors Mère est...

-Oui, elle est morte.

Son ton était froid, détaché. Seijuro se mit contre son gré à pleurer. Ses larmes glissaient toutes seules sur ses joues.

-Je t'interdis de pleurer, Seijuro. Tu es un Akashi, et les Akashi ne pleurent pas, tout comme ils ne laissent jamais leurs sentiments transparaître. Tu ne dois pas pleurer.

L'enfant renifla et sécha ses larmes.

Son visage devint soudain neutre, insensible. Il venait d'enfiler pour la première fois son masque impénétrable de froideur hautaine.

* * *

Le son agréable du piano envahissait la pièce. Ses mains délicates et fines effleuraient à peine les touches blanches. La mélodie triste et lente résonnait depuis déjà une heure, en boucle, sans que le musicien ne s'en lasse.

Le chat non plus ne s'en lassait pas, visiblement : il dormait confortablement sur la chaise près du piano. Les notes étouffaient ses ronrons.

Chôko regardait de loin de fils des Akashi jouer. Il se tenait droit, son visage était insensible, et son regard froid. Il paraissait plus âgé qu'avant. Ses grands yeux d'enfant étaient distants – ils ne reflétaient plus d'amusement. Il avait gagné en prestance et désormais, sa présence était devenue si écrasante que l'on savait qu'il était là, même sans le voir arriver. Sa voix n'avait plus le timbre d'un enfant, ses paroles étaient mesurées, et chaque mot calculé pour avoir le plus d'impact possible sur son interlocuteur.

On aurait presque dit un adulte.

On aurait presque dit son père.

Chôko savait que Shiori ne voulait pas cela et qu'elle s'était battue pour que son fils ne devienne jamais comme cela. Mais la servante ne pouvait pas se battre comme sa maîtresse le faisait, elle ne pouvait que soutenir en silence l'enfant. Seulement, Seijuro ne lui portait plus le moindre intérêt.

La mélodie s'arrêta. Chôko s'approcha de Seijuro.

-Vous avez fini de jouer ?

Il ne répondit pas. Son regard était perdu dans le vide.

-Seijuro-san ?

Il regardait l'extérieur.

-Seijuro-san, que pensez-vous qu'il y ait après la mort ?

-Il n'y a rien. Les corps se décomposent et deviennent poussière.

Il disait ces paroles avec tant de détachement...

-Et l'esprit ?

-Il disparaît. Il se brise et éclate en morceaux. Comme une vitre.

-Et les morceaux ? Où vont-ils ?

Il baissa les yeux.

-Vous savez, je pense que tous ces petits morceaux vont dans le cœur des personnes qui aiment votre mère, et de ceux qu'elle a aimés, dit alors la servante avec une douce voix.

Sans même que le rouge ne regarde les touches, ses doigts se mirent à jouer tout seuls, comme par réflexe, une mélodie que sa mère lui avait enseignée.

Auparavant, Seijuro la jouait tout le temps.

Chôko s'accroupit près de l'enfant.

-Elle vous manque, n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'arrêta de jouer et tourna son regard vers elle.

-Oui.

-Vous devriez exprimer un peu plus ce que vous ressentez.

-Je n'ai pas le droit.

-Je ne dirai rien, cela restera entre nous. Vous pouvez pleurer, vous savez.

Il baissa quelques secondes le regard et descendit du siège. Chôko le prit dans les bras et le serra contre lui. Dans sa vie, cela ne devait être que la deuxième fois qu'elle faisait cela.

La première fois, ça avait été 18 jours après la naissance de Seijuro.

 _Shiori et Chôko étaient dans le petit salon, et la maîtresse de maison donnait le sein à l'enfant dans ses bras. Il était adorable. Vraiment. Le plus mignon bébé qu'elle ait vu. Chôko était assise à côté d'eux deux et regardait la scène, attendrie._

 _Le bébé portait un adorable pyjama jaune clair avec un petit lion dessus*. Il avait une petite touffe de cheveux rouges sur la tête et les yeux fermés. Une petite goutte de lait coulait le long de son menton._

 _Le bébé retira sa tête du sein de sa mère. Celle-ci essuya son menton avec le bavoir avant de le remettre contre elle, emballé dans une couverture rouge._

 _Elle capta le regard de Chôko._

 _-Voudrais-tu le prendre dans tes bras ?_

 _Aussitôt, la domestique détourna le regard._

 _-Euh..._

 _-Je te le propose._

 _La servante accepta donc. Shiori souleva l'enfant en le tenant sous les épaules, et il replia ses jambes par réflexe comme le font tous les jeunes enfants – comme s'ils étaient encore dans le ventre de leur mère. Chôko prit le relais et mit le bébé contre elle. Sa tête rousse reposait près de son cou, tandis qu'il s'endormait de nouveau._

 _Son petit corps était si chaud. Il était incroyable de tenir contre soi un être si petit et de se dire que dans quelque temps, il serait un génie._

 _Car il était évident que Seijuro Akashi serait un génie. Il recevrait la meilleure éducation, et Shiori affirmait sans cesse que ses yeux brillaient déjà d'intelligence._

 _Mais pour le moment, ce n'était qu'un petit bout de chou de 50 centimètres, recroquevillé sur lui-même dans les bras de Chôko._

-Vous devriez pleurer, Seijuro-san. Il faut pleurer pour évacuer la peine.

Elle sentait l'enfant trembler. Elle ne le voyait pas, mais au bruit qu'il faisait elle comprit qu'il essayait de pleurer. Il se forçait.

Était-il devenu insensible au point que les larmes ne lui venaient plus naturellement ? Était-il obligé de se forcer pour ne pleurer que quelques gouttes d'eau salée ?

Les premières larmes tombèrent sur ses joues, suivies d'autres, et d'autres encore. Un flot continu de larmes retenues durant des années. De la frustration, de la tristesse, de la solitude enfin exprimées librement.

Il tremblait et serrait l'habit de la servante. Le tissu était trempé de larmes. La gouvernante caressait tendrement son dos en murmurant des paroles rassurantes à ses oreilles.

Mais Seijuro reprit vite son masque. Il se dégagea des bras de Chôko, essuya ses joues et partit sans un mot ni même un regard pour la servante.

-Seijuro-san ?

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Vous allez mieux ?

Pas de réponse.

Il s'éloigna vers la porte après avoir récupéré Anubis qui dormait sur la chaise.

-Seijuro-san... Si vous avez encore besoin de pleurer, je...

-Je n'en ai pas besoin. Je suis un Akashi, je n'ai plus besoin de pleurer. Cela ne m'apporte rien.

-Mais...

La porte de la salle claqua.

Jamais Seijuro n'avait autant ressemblé à son père que ce jour-là. C'était comme si la disparition de sa mère avait effacé de sa personnalité de lui toutes ses ressemblances avec elle.

* * *

 ***J'avais le même ^^.**

 **Dîtes-moi, que pensez-vous de mon Seijuro bébé ? Il pas trop mignon ^^**

 **Et Anubis ? (c'est un personnage assez important dans mon NijixAka, je voulais le présenter ici). Moi je le trouve trop mimi !**

 **Bien, c'est ici que s'achève cette fic (on peu dire aussi un two shot plus qu'un fic je pense). N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**

 **Merci à tout ceux qui l'on suivi, commenté et mis en favori. Je remercie aussi les lecteurs anonyme ^^**

 **Merci beaucoup à Moira-chan pour la correction de ce second chapitre :)**

 **N'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur mon profil :)**

 **Merci à tous ^^**


End file.
